


Midnight Rendezvous

by HolyTrinityGenie (Bokurootrash)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, there isnt enough love for jooheon in the mx tag, this is my contribution to my fellow jooheon stans, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokurootrash/pseuds/HolyTrinityGenie
Summary: “I missed you too.” You whisper before taking his lips in yours, a bit more forceful than before. Jooheon breaths onto your face and kisses your bottom lip into his mouth and you can’t help the gentle noise of delight that escapes the back of your throat."-Jooheon meets you in a hotel after a music show stage and you get it on. Written as an X-Reader, second person.





	Midnight Rendezvous

It’s been a long time since you saw each other, maybe 7, 8 weeks. He’s so busy all the time, so dedicated to his work and his music and that is of course what you love about him, but God, couldn’t he have chosen a passion that kept him just a little closer? It’s been so lonely waiting to see him again, every thought of him has made your chest ache and fingers prick, itching to touch someone who isn’t there.

There’s a knock on the hotel door and you almost jump out of your skin. He’s here, right outside and your heart starts beating rapidly with excitement and nerves. You run to the mirror and check yourself quickly before taking the last few paces to the door, opening it maybe a little too enthusiastically.

And there he is, right in front of you and you can’t keep yourself from smiling. He’s wearing a u-cut white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it and plain dark blue jeans that cling to his body. His now white hair is barely peeking out of his snapback. He grins at you and quickly enters the room, closing the door behind him. You barely hear the door lock before he swoops you up in his arms and you automatically wrap your legs around his waist. Your back hits the wall with a dull thud and his lips are on yours before you manage to take a breath. Your entire body reacts to his touch and the taste of him and your nerves melt away. The kiss doesn’t last long before you’re both smiling and he leans out just enough to see your face and you can see his. You take of his snapback and toss it on a table close by and run your fingers through his hair. It’s getting long but you like it, more for you to hold.

“Hi baby.” Jooheon mumbles, dusting your face with kisses and you can’t help but giggle. He feels so good, his chest pressed against your torso, warm hands on your neck and thigh, you feel completely safe and at home in his embrace.

“Hi handsome.” You whisper, taking his face and kissing him gently, savouring the taste of his lips while your fingers trace patterns over his cheeks, his eyebrows, down his jawline. He leaves your lips and presses a kiss into the palm of your hand holding his face and takes a deep breath.

“I missed you.” He mumbles into your hand, kissing your wrist and looking up at you again. His eyes are dark and obviously tired, but they beam at you nonetheless. You smile and move your hand to drag your thumb over his lips; he parts them slightly at the touch. A hot burst shoots through your body to the pit of your stomach as you gaze at his face, hooded eyes, parted lips, his skin glowing and slightly rubbed on patches, probably from removing his make-up before coming over. He seems to notice the jolt in your body or the change in your eyes, because he gently steadies you against the wall and moves the hand on your neck slowly down your body, grazing over your breast till he is cupping your waist.

“I missed you too.” You whisper before taking his lips in yours, a bit more forceful than before. Jooheon breaths onto your face and kisses your bottom lip into his mouth and you can’t help the gentle noise of delight that escapes the back of your throat.

That’s it; that slip of desire that brushed your ears is all that is needed to push you both to your next actions. You deepen the kiss by running your tongue over his lips, your hands travel from his face down his neck till your fingers fist in the back of his hair. Jooheon hikes you up his waist and you tighten your grip as he parts his lips to your tongue, a breath that sounds more like exasperation or relief leaves him as your tongue runs over the roof of his mouth. His hand on your waist moves under your shirt, nails scraping against your skin and produces involuntary goose-bumps.

The kiss has heated to the point where you need to breathe and part from him; gasping for air Jooheon wastes no time, attacking your throat instead. Under his relentless placement of wet kisses and borderline painful bites, you whine and scratch the back of neck and across his shoulders, relishing the feeling of his body under your hands. You move your hands to push off his hoodie and he shrugs it off quickly, moving his hands to grip your hips and grinds his pelvis against yours harshly. You sigh loudly, feeling his now growing self under his jeans and it sends your centre into disarray, thirst closing your throat making it hard to swallow.

“You never wear skirts. Are these for me?” He mumbles in your ear before running his tongue up the shell, his fingers playing with the hem of it. You shudder.

“Yes. You know I don’t like them. They’re for you, for this.” You say shamelessly because it’s the truth. Jooheon lets his bottom lip slip between his teeth as he tries to suppress a shit-eating grin, grinding into you as he goes for a kiss again. His tongue dips into your mouth as his fingers do the same under your skirt, his long fingers start to circle your covered opening and you whimper into his mouth. He continues this for a short moment until you push yourself against his fingers in a subtle attempt to tell him that you’ve had enough teasing. Jooheon smiles into your mouth and slides his fingers under the fabric, and to an almost embarrassing lack of resistance, slips two digits into your centre. You moan at the contact, automatically grinding down against his hand. You let your head fall against the wall as he breathes wet against your neck. You’d almost forgotten how good it felt to have his long piano fingers inside you, and when you clamp down against him you swear you can feel the joints of them as he curls against your pelvis wall.

“Please wear skirts more often.” He groans and bites your collarbone till you hiss at the mixed pleasure and pain.

“If you’re a good boy I will.” You moan and pull him into a kiss by the back of his hair. Jooheon lets out a somewhat loud growl into your mouth and removes his hand from between your thighs and grips your hip again, grinding the swell in his jeans into your now soaked panties. The new stimulus sends a shiver through your body and you bite his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

You notice that Jooheon’s touch starts to feel slightly shaky, or maybe that’s you, you can’t tell the difference since you haven’t stopped touching each other since he arrived. He purrs in the back of his throat as he rubs his body against yoursand the feeling makes you realise just how vivid and delicious every touch he has is.

You run your fingers through the hair in the back of his neck, he’s soft and you want to make him sweat so much that the feeling is almost overwhelming. You loosen your grip on his waist and slide to the floor, and before he can push you against the wall with his weight, you take the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head and he does the same to his own. Once both tops are removed and tossed to the side without a second glance, Jooheon once again grabs your waist and hoists you up against the wall, pushing his now naked torso against yours. The skin on skin contact gives you goose bumps and you run your hands all over his shoulders and chest like your hands are starved. He kisses you hard, one hand make constellations over your ribs, the other cupping your breast and massaging it in his hand.

Without a word he pulls you off the wall in the hallway and takes you to the bed, tossing you carelessly on top of it. You gasp as you hit the mattress and he is over you before you’ve bounced once. With erratic hands he grabs the zipper on your skirt and rips it down before pulling it off you with you assisting by lifting your hips. He takes a moment to look at you now only in your underwear, and the stare makes your insides turn more than anything else up till now. Jooheon drops to his knees in front of you and pulls the back of your knees so you’re half hanging over the edge of the bed. You lightly protest this next phase since you don’t need it, you’re ready to go. He tightens his grip on your knees and puts them over his shoulders as he moves closer to the bed. You can feel his hot breath dance down the inside of your thigh and your walls clench at his proximity.

“Just a little, I’m starving.” He murmurs as he starts planting wet kisses on your thigh, the use of teeth getting harder the closer he gets to your centre. You don’t fight him, of course you don’t, you love this and he knows you do. After he’s treated your other thigh with the same hunger, he gives your panties a mouthy kiss right over your entrance and you shake at the touch. At your reaction he growls in the back of his throat and hastily his fingers find the lines of your underwear and drag them off you in one swift movement. Before you can exhale your knees are back on his shoulders and he looks up at you. His eyes, usually heavy in a sultry, contemplating way, are bright with lust and you’re transfixed by it. He’s gorgeous, especially with his plump lips and now pitch black pupils, like some ridiculous wet daydream, but wide awake and between your legs.

Jooheon bites his bottom lip quickly before winking, bends his head, and the next thing you experience is wet on wet and you decide its best to let go and enjoy it because he is _oh_ so good at it. He takes your clit between his lips and sucks gentle, causing your hips to buckle. He presses you down with a firm grip as he moans into you, tongue darting out to poke and prod it, leaving you to only shake in his touch. As he flats your tongue against your sex and rubs you down strongly, you fleetly ponder if he enjoys doing this because you like it, or because it turns him on how you quiver in his touch and moan uncontrollably, because he’s becoming increasingly vocal and firm the more you squirm and whine.

“Enough.” You manage to breathe when his tongue goes inside you and you feel him move in harsh circular motions. It feels amazing, he feels amazing, but this is not what you want or need right now. He stops and looks up at you, his lips plumper than usual, shining with moister and black orbs where his eyes should be make him look sinful. The burning inside you for him is becoming unbearable.

“Please, just fuck me.” You breathe and he laughs, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Wow, so dirty. It’s sexy.” He mumbles and gets up to strips of his jeans and boxers, his erection slapping to his stomach. You swallow dryly, looking at him as he approaches you and pushes you up the bed.

He crawls over you, placing himself in between your legs like he belongs there and starts to grind his length against your wetness, breath coming in heavy heaves against your neck. He squeezes your ass hard before moving his hands to support himself, and you try to stifle a moan at the action but you fail. Instead you end up panting over his shoulder as you feel him drag his cock over you, shivering every time he runs over your clit. Jooheon is groaning, running his teeth over the strained muscles on your neck, one arm supporting himself next to your head, the other cupping a breast and fingers running over your nipple. Though you know he’s usually tender, his moves are erratic, almost like he’s on the verge already.

“Stop teasing please.” You groan in need as you start to move your hips, trying to lead his shaft into you instead of just over. Jooheon lets out a short breathy laugh.

“I’m sorry baby, but if I didn’t do this I would’ve come the second I entered. It’s been a while.” He said, kissing your cheek and jaw in between words, grinning sheepishly as his eyes meet yours. You can see the slight embarrassment on his face under a thin layer of sweat, desire and blushed cheeks.

“Ever the considerate gentleman.” You murmur and kiss him, tongue immediately reaching for his in your desperation. He leans out the slightest to catch your eyes again, asking for permission. You nod probably a little bit too enthusiastically and you feel him slide into you and you both moan loudly as your hips meet. He is average sized but he has girth on his side and it stretches you deliciously.

Jooheon’s face is contorted in concentration and he opens his mouth as if to speak but you put your hand over it, shushing him gently.

“Talk later, more moving.” You breathe and his eyes smile. He tries to bite you playfully but you place your hand around his neck before he reaches you. He pulls out slowly and rams back in and you groan loudly, wrapping your legs around his waist without thinking about it. Jooheon breaths through his nose as he starts to move, his jaw tense and hovers right over your face. His pace is steady and your eyes drift close while you enjoy the closeness, the sheer weight of him on top of you and inside you. Everything he does sets you on fire, like its licking up your throat and out to your fingertips and you've missed every bit of it.

Your noses grace each other slightly as you breathe in each other’s shallow breaths, your finger drags across his bottom lip again and you feel his breath against your fingertip. You lock eyes and managed to stop grabbing each other for a short yet intoxicating moment. You tease the tip of your finger into his mouth, running it over his bottom row of teeth, and before you can get from one end to the other, Jooheon takes your finger to the second knuckle into his mouth and sucks it gently. Your breath catches and you feel your core clench him as you reach to the action. The gaze he holds with you looks starved, and the suction on your finger gets harder and his tongue swirls around it. You bite your lip and a giggle slips from your lips because now you’re so turned on that you feel delusional. The giggle makes him smile and he bites your finger quickly before letting it go and instead catches your lips again to once more resume the thrusts, but this time in a more hurried, desperate tempo.

Although his weight is delightful, you need more control so you push him off and out of you after a moment of rutting, flipping you around so he falls against the pillows, hair in his eyes and lip between his teeth. You rest one hand next to his face and take his chin with the other, angling his face up towards you.

“Watch me.” You whisper against his lips while staring in to his eyes. Jooheon barely nods, but swallows hard as you let go of his chin and lean back, adjusting yourself over him. You see his chest rise and fall fast, his hands clenching and unclenching your thighs as you take his length in your hand and guide him into you, sinking down slowly. You breathe hard through your mouth and Jooheon’s expression is so intense and shaken that you fear he’s going to break through his bottom lip. He groans a profanity loudly when you meet his hips and lets his head fall back against the pillows.

You waste no time falling into a rhythm, hands pressed against his chest for support. Like this everything feels more intense, you guide him where you want him the most and he hits you right.

“You’re so sexy.” Jooheon moans as he starts to lift his hips with yours, matching your tempo. You grin, letting your head fall back on your shoulders when the extra force is meeting you.

“Get up.” You order when you feel like what might be a huge orgasm is around the corner. He obliges straight away, bending up and putting his arms around you, kissing the skin between your breasts lovingly; fingers trailing your spine. You kiss the top of his head, continuing your relentless speed.

“I’m close.” You moan in his ear and you feel him twitch under you. “Could you just-” And before you finish your sentence, Jooheon has moved his hand between your bodies, his fingers finding your clit easily and starts rubbing it in circles. You yelp at this direct contact and press him closer to you as you’re catapulted to the last stretch of build-up. Jooheon is biting and kissing your skin sloppily, over your neck, chest, collarbones, like he’s trying to devour you as you pick up speed to chase the feeling building steadily inside you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“ He starts but you take his mouth in yours before he can finish. Pressing his face between your hands as you moan lewdly against his tongue, you drop twice more heavily onto him before you cry out in ecstasy, feeling like an electric charge hits your body and runs through you, shaking your frame against his. When Jooheon hears you come he lets go of his orgasm as well, moaning loudly into your mouth but keeps rubbing your clit until your voice ebbs out into little whines of overstimulation.

With shaky arms, Jooheon lifts you slightly to pull out, but sits you down gently on his thighs right away. You hold him tightly, breathing into his hair, savouring the smell of him; sweat, skin and some kind of flowery shampoo. Heat radiates off him and he’s so soft, and that feeling of being safe returns with the feeling of his arms around your waist, fingers splayed over your back, stroking you delicately. After a short while you lean back and look at his face, his eyes now hooded from exhaustion rather than desire, but they shine sweetly and caringly nonetheless, like lonely stars spotted in the sky over the dark part of an otherwise bright city.

“I saw your stage today.” You speak, stroking his cheeks. He grins, moving a hand from your back up your neck to cup your face.

“Yeah? Did I do good?”

“You were amazing as always. Very sexy. It got me so excited to see you today.” He chuckles and gives you a kiss, a gentle one compared to the previous one’s you’ve exchanged.

“I was thinking about you, probably why I turned out good.”

“Probably.” You smile and kiss his face, across his forehead and down his nose. “I need a shower. Desperately.” You giggle and try to get up but he holds you back, kissing your breasts and cupping your hips.

“Don’t leave me yet.” He whines playfully.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t come…” You murmur as you look at the ceiling, trying to disguise a smile.

“Oh… Well in that case-“ He speaks, taking you by the waist and leaning you back on the bed just to roll you both around till you hit the ground next to your bed, both laughing hysterically.

“I love you.” You say between hiccups of laughter on top of him. Jooheon has a slightly pained expression in between his giggles since he landed on his back. He bites his laughter back when he hears your words and looks at you.

“I love you too. But only if you scrub my back.”

“Fuck you!” You exclaim and scramble off him to run to the bathroom.

“I just did!” He laughs as you hear him get off the floor and chase after you.

This, you think as you scream in delight as he catches up to you before you manage to close the bathroom door, this is what pure happiness must feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> As I added in the tags, there isn't enough love for Jooheon in the MX fanfic world (or fandom u feel me) so this is my contribution to satisfy my fellow thirsty Jooheon stans. I mean, he is my ult stan and I barely find any good Sexy fanfics with him??? It's an atrocity so I had to write some for myself ffs. 
> 
> This is dedicated to all my fellow Jooheon stans, and one in particular who spurred me on to write this, without her I probably wouldn't even have written it or posted it, so be thankful to her! Well, that is if you ended up enjoying this LMAOOO. I hope you did cause I sure enjoyed writing it. Please tell me in the comments if you did like it, or give it a kudos, that would be super sweet thank you xxxx
> 
> PS: If you're still Thirsty I have another smut fic with our main man here called Unravel Me, so have fun with that!


End file.
